


Taking Liberties

by deadcellredux



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Drabble, Fancy Footwear, Gen, Office Hijinx, Reapers, Snazzy Accessories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Grell fully supports Ronald's sense of fashion. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Liberties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [drabblefix](http://drabblefix.livejournal.com).

"You _are_ aware, Knox, that shoes and belts are to be regulation black."

Ronald looks slightly sheepish as he fishes around in a pocket, produces a folded form filled out--to Will's horror--in red ink.

"Ah, well, Senior Sutcliff approved a permission form for me, y'see..."

Will takes the form, unable to suppress the twitch in his eyebrow as Ronald continues with tentative enthusiasm.

"Senior said self-expression's real important, so... he said if there's an issue, you can take it up with him. Ah, _her_ , I mean."

 _Demotion_ , Will thinks, _for Sutcliff_ \--

\--which also means _paperwork_ with Sutcliff--

"Nevermind," Will mutters.


End file.
